I don't want to be forgotten- 1 (Pu♥Ri♥Zu♥Mu)
Main series: Pu♥Ri♥Zu♥Mu Introduction (This introduction is written from Haruka's point of view.) It was a summer day when my ticket was found. It was a summer day when Falulu was walking around PriParis and found my ticket. It was a summer day when Falulu came back to PriPara and scanned that ticket. But that's not what I'll be talking about now, that's another story. My name's Haruka Bokerdole, I'm a Vocal Doll, born on August 14, a student of PriPara Idol Academy. My brand used to be Marionette Mu, but now I'm training to design Symphonia Coords- even though I'm supposed to hate them, because it's their fault I'm feeling this bad! And that's another story once again... This time I'll be talking about what really happened, why I became Fate, why am I feeling forgotten and betrayed. I don't want to be forgotten: Chapter 1 * Some days before episode 59... Haruka: *in the Academy's library* Pshu... I don't seem to find any nice book for my history test... Mou... Lately nothing nice is happening... First I lose my tiara and now THIS! I hate homework! Are? What's that book? It looks weird... *jumps on a chair and grabs a book* Uwaah! "Story of Symphonia World" Haruka: This looks interesting! It's a book about Symphonia! I could do some research for the test-- wait what? EEEEH?! IT'S NOT AN HISTORY BOOK! IT'S ABOUT THE FUTURE! Library staff: Um, you're supposed to keep quiet, you know... Haruka: I'm very sorry! * The next day... Yume: Haruka, what's that? *points at the book* Haruka: Oh, it's a book I got from the library, I found some interesting stuff in there. Milulu: Oneechan, what's Symphonia? Haruka: *shows Milulu a photo of the Symphonia Destiny Coord* This! It's a legendary coord series! This particular coord can change the future! And I'm aiming to get it, because there's something I want to change... Yume: Nani sore? You know the future? Haruka: Yes... Natsumi-sempai told me, in the near future something very bad will happen... but I don't know what! Yume: That's pointless! You want to change something you don't even know! Is that even a thing? Maybe getting that coord, you'll make that future happen! Haruka: That coord can also change it, you know! Yume: It can change the future! Not the present! And if I'm right about the coord causing that something bad, you won't be able to change it later! Haruka: I... guess you're right... but I still need that coord... Milulu and Yume: *in sync* Oneechan, you're so stubborn! * A week later (during episode 59) Haruka: Doshiou?! Nijiru: Take these Prism Stones! Haruka: Symphonia Destiny Coord?! Ok then... Prism Live! Star Splash! Number two: Symphonia Rising! Number three: Aurora Rising Eternal! Number four: Rainbow Tail! Number five: Kirameki! Future Star! Perfect! Haruka: Prism Act! Grateful Symphonia of Destiny! Haruka: H-huh?! *enters a parallel world* ?: Hello, Bokerdole Haruka. I guess you're the girl that came here to change her fate, right? Haruka: W-what's your non-sense?! I don't understand you! Where are we?! ?: In the future, of course. In a very near future. The mysterious person comes near Haruka. Long dark-red hair and brown eyes. ?: My name is... --To be Continued!-- Category:Hanako Inoue I don't want to be forgotten: 1 Category:Roleplay